Angels and Roses
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: Wolves come out of hiding when, femininity comes into play and thunder rumbles. -DISCONTINUED-


Angels and Roses  
by Kaede Yuuki

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_**Chapter One:**__ Spreading Kerosene._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"So you're the little kitten that the Host Club kept locked away? How selfish," The voice hissed in her ear, causing the tiny brunette to attempt to shift out of the rough grasp the clutched on to the yellow fabric of her uniform. "It's no wonder ether," He continued on, ignoring her fruitless attempts to escape, "You're a simply beautiful," Keeping her back pinned to the desk they currently leaned on, he traced her jaw line to the soft skin of her lips letting his thumb press against the pink flesh, feeling her breath against the digit.

It was at this point that Haruhi dreaded the day her secret had suddenly become a known fact to the entirety of Ouran Academy. The female part of the population, as expected, had first regarded the brunette with disgust, and envy, labeling her as some sort of playgirl. Though, as time passed, curiosity had gotten the better of most, and questions about how it was like to spend time with a group six delicious looking guys. Haruhi now, unconsciously of course, found herself part of a few cliques, and developing friendships with other girls as a girl.

The male part of the population seemed to be relieved that they indeed weren't attracted to an oddly feminine looking boy but, a very pretty girl that now wore a yellow, frilly dress. The result had been an overload of confessions, an overprotective Host Club, and boys like the one that now pressing her spine to the corner of her desk in an extremely painful angle.

"Maybe they shouldn't have let you leave, the wolves are all after you now…" Her captor murmured to himself as his fingers trailed lower from the collar of her dress.

"Like you," Haruhi spat, her eyes narrowing as her small hands wrapped around his wrist, attempt to dislodge his frame from hers.

The boy scowled, his mouth opening for a retort before his voice was cut off by another, "Haruhi!" The petite brunette never thought there would come a moment she would be so delighted to have the protectiveness of the Host Club as she was then, "Hikaru!" She called back blindly, recognizing the voice, as the twin slipped inside her prison, discovering her reason before being late.

The former Hostess watched as her friend ripped the male away from her smaller body before his fist met the flesh of the boy's cheek. As the two tumbled to the floor, another set of distinctively male fingers wrapped themselves around her slim wrist, pulling her from the classroom. Haruhi followed numbly, nearly flinching as someone yelled a loud string of profanities, and then was silenced suddenly with an echoing thud.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai, Kaoru,"

He smiled softly, brushing a stray piece of chocolate hair behind her ear before turning back towards the classroom just as his brother came into view, drugging Haruhi's now unconscious captor with him.

"Scumbag," He hissed loudly, brushing off his hands. His eyes quickly flickered to Haruhi, concern in their golden depths, "You OK?"

She nodded, scanning the hem of dress, noting a tear in the seam "Fine but, disgusted,"

The brunette quickly found herself tangled up with twins in a large embrace as both of them murmured apologizes about not coming to look for her sooner. She just sighed.

-

-

-

After dragging their unconscious cargo to the infirmary, the trio had finally made their way to the Third Music Room, which had already filled with giggling, and squealing girls. "Found her," The twins called in unison as they pushed the brunette through the mammoth sized doors. She stumbled in her high-heels before catching herself on the edge of someone's table. The girls sitting there giggled before one gently padded the place on the couch next to her, "We're interested in hearing more about your days working for the Host Club, Haru-chan,"

Haruhi straightened her skirts, before settling herself next to the girl. Taking a sip from the tea cup placed in front of her with a saucer, she smiled softly at the three other females, "Ask me anything,"

-

-

-

The clock tour chimed, signaling the end of the Host Club's hour day, making a few of its members sigh with relief. "Looks like our time is over ladies," Haruhi murmured pushing herself away from the soft feather cushions of the couch. "Actually, Haruhi-San, my friends and I have one finally, quick question for you," The girl closest to the hostess replied, not looking away from her tea. She brushed a heavy wave of a strawberry blond hair over her should with her free hand.

Haruhi raised a slim eyebrow, "…Sure,"

Another girl in group giggled before she was silenced by a glare from the blond. She gave an awkward cough into her hand, but stayed in tune with the conversation.

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes before turning back to Haruhi, "We were wondering if you, well, developed feelings, in a romantic sense, for any members of the Host Club while you worked for them?"

Haruhi blinked.

…Why in mother in heaven did they ask _that_?

"No,"

Disappointment flickered across most of the girls faces but, the strawberry blond, who Haruhi was quickly developing a dislike of, merely raised an eyebrow, "Really? Not even Tamaki-kun?"

Something in her the pit of her belly seemed to come alive, and flutter at his name.

_Why_?

Her large milk chocolate eyes flickered towards the door leading to the hall where the blond boy in question stood. He was leading girls gently through the doors, kissing hands as he went. Every once and a while he would stoop to murmur to someone, lips brushing against their ear.

A cough redirected her gaze to the questioning girls on the couch. "So?" The giggly one asked, staring wide-eyed up at Haruhi.

"Yes, Haruhi-Chan," The blond girl purred, "Do _tell_,"

"I…"

Her tongue felt as though someone had tied it into knots. The truth and the lie burned at the back of throat before one was blurted. Haruhi prayed it would be the one that would save her from embarrassing repercussions, "I-I don't like him,"

_'Please, don't catch the stutter.'_

Disappointment once again fell across their faces. The strawberry blond simply gave her quizzical stare, searching her brown eyes intently. Haruhi forced down the desire to turn away.

After a moment she rose, mentioning her two friends to follow her. "We will be taking our leave now, Haruhi-San," She smiled softly before her placing her teacup in Haruhi palm. The brunette closed her fingers around it, never taking notice to how white her knuckles had suddenly become.

The blond moved away before stopping suddenly as she remembered something. She motioned to the giggly red-head at her side, "This is Sakura," She pointed to the quieter of the trio, another blond, "My twin sister Ishiko," She then gently pressed a finger to her own cheek, "I'm Kaminari," Once girls finally disappeared to the hall, after Kaminari making a show kissing Tamaki on the cheek, Haruhi flopped back on to the couch, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. "…_Thunder_, huh?"

"Haru-chan!"

The loud squeal of her pet name brought the brunette from her thoughts. The hostess lifted her head in time to see a small blond leaping at her before he collided with her stomach, his arms wrapping around her waist as sat in her leap.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan told us, Haru-chan!" He murmured loudly, nuzzling the fabric of her dress, "Told as that some bad guy tried to hurt you!"

She merely patted his hair, "I'm fine, Honey-sempai, honestly…"

He wouldn't hear of it, as he whined into her stomach, his cries muffled by cloth. Haruhi sighed as she stroked his hair before he was gently pried from her arms by Mori.

The breath was soon knocked out of the small brunette once again but, for entirely different reasons. The realization to who was holding her was easy to come to as a face buried itself against her throat, a hand pressing against the small of her back. "Haruhi…are you sure your fine? I can always get you bodyguards…" His lips moved against her pulse as he spoke.

"Just let go," She murmured quietly, "Please," Blood was already pooling in her face. God, she was _blushing_…

A cough sounded from the background before a hand gripped Tamaki's shoulder, pulling him away from Haruhi. He stumbled but, kept his balance. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know who had broken up the embrace.

"Haruhi? Do you wish to seek charges against the man who assaulted you this afternoon?" Kyoya's voice broke the awkward tense silence that seemed to take over the group after the display.

"No,"

"But Haruhi-"

Haruhi silenced Hikaru with a wave of her hand like she was swatting away a fruit fly, "Its fine, besides, after what you did too him, I don't think he will try anything anymore anyway,"

The brunette let another sigh leave her lips before sliding off the silk, "Now that this conversation is over, I have to go do some shopping…"

"Don't follow me," She sighed letting the large doors close behind her.

-

-

-

Later that evening, with plastic grocery bags from the market place down the street dotting the floor, and kitchen table, Haruhi stumbled into her bathroom, turning on the hot water of her shower. She waved a hand through the spray of water, checking its temperature before starting with the task of undressing. The petite woman pulled the denim of her jeans over her hips, her fingers feeling the bone that nearly distended the pale flesh there, before pulling down the cotton of her panties. Her jacket, long-sleeved shirt and bra soon joined the pooling of cloth at around her ankles.

She stepped over the tub wall, a loud pleasured groan leaving her lips at the feel of the hot water flowing over her knotted back, and shoulders. Haruhi simply stood, letting the liquid slid over her skin until the water begin to fizzle out.

Grudgingly, she dragged herself from the steam filled room with a fluffy navy towel wrapped around her frame, and another violet one around her shoulders. Flipping the switch of the large CD player next to her bed, Haruhi settled herself onto the sheets.

Pulling the towel from around her shoulders, Haruhi began ruffling her short locks with it in an attempt to absorb some of the liquid that dripped from the chocolate strands. Somewhat exceeding, she proceeded to wipe moisture from her upper arms, and face. It's was only then that she truly looked at the color of the fabric. A blue-purple, not quite blue or quite purple.

…like a pair of eyes she knew.

_'Damn it.'_

She scowled at herself.

Only when the living room phone rang did she cease with her self-scolding for the thoughts flickering in her head. _'I must be a __masochist'_, she thought dryly, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello, yes, this is Fujioka residence,"

It was at this point that someone peeping through one of the windows would notice a flabbergasted expression fall across the small brunette's face.

"Arai-kun?"

-

-

-

To Be Continued?

-

-

-

**A/N:** _Uh, don't flame me for the OC-ness of that. I just really wanted to try making an OHSHC fiction after the most recent events of the manga. I'm pretty much terrified of writing Tamaki, and Honey actually. Both of them are just so..._damn happy_, Tamaki especially, which isn't me in the slightest. I feel if you have a trait in common with a character it's easier to write them. ...I think Haruhi will probably come easier to me in later chapters._

_Kaminari … she'll be more useful to the plot later, as will her friend and sister. And as for Arai, well, he was sort of a last minute thought to the plot. He'll actually probably help the story move along quite nicely… if the plot sticks to the way I have written it down, otherwise, I'll just be making an ass of myself._

_Oh, and as for a pairing. It's probably going to come out TamaHaru with a dash of HikaHaru. _

_**Chapter Soundtrack: - **_What I was Listening To During The Writing Process.

- Beautiful You by Saving Abel ~ Assault Scene

- Slow Motion by Nickelback ~ Kaminari

- Beautifully Broken by Ashlee Simpson ~ Host Club Meeting, and Haruhi's Shower.

**Key: **

_Ouran High School Host Club _or **Ouran High School Host Club** - Emphasis

_'Ouran High School Host Club'_ - Thoughts, Thinking

-

-

-

(c) OHSHC belongs to Hatori Bisco. I just like making them do my bidding.


End file.
